


Favors

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: English Homework, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Kat needs a favor, and Adam's a little worried.





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Hey, Adam, I need a favor," Kat said, joining him at a table in the Youth Center.

Adam looked at her, eyes darting towards the door. "It doesn't involve large amounts of ridicule from Bulk and Skull does it?"

"After last time?" Kat said. "I wouldn't subject you to that again."

"I'm sorry about that bet. I didn't think about the effect they'd have on the ballet."

Kat just shrugged. At least they'd made her young students look good.

"So what can I do you for?"

"Twelfth Night. I thought Sebastian was dead."

"So did Viola." Adam opened the book.


End file.
